Viper's Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: A oneshot for DivaliciousDool. It's Randy and Kelly's honeymoon.


_**This oneshot is for DivaliciousDooL, I hope you like it and enjoy it!**_

Kelly walked down the hall after her match, her hand rubbing her neck as it was sore from her match she had. She lost but her smile never left her face as she was more then happy she lost as it gave her an excuse to be gone for the next two weeks. She knew she was gonna need all her strength for the action packed trip; she was sure she would be getting and that would be inside the hotel room.

She slipped inside the diva's locker room getting the things she needed for a shower. She let the hot water melt away her pain as she stood under the water. She quickly washed as her water started to turn cold. She wrapped her towel around her body walking out to the main part of the locker room. She dug out her light pink and white tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a pony tail. She did her make up they way she always did. She slipped on her black peep toed 5 inch heels getting her stuff together. She almost made it out of the locker room as a few other divas walked in. Kelly was hoping that she would've missed them. She wanted to see them before she left, but she really didn't want to listen to them moan and groan about her leaving. She loved the divas like they were her sisters but she wasn't in the mood for them to go on about going out to the club when she had bigger and better things to do.

"Kellz you can't leave us for 2 weeks with out spending a few hours with us." Alicia pouted.

"I wish I could but I can't we leave right after Raw is over with." Kelly told them.

"Well have fun, but not to much fun." Layla told her with a playful wink.

"Yea sorry about that Lay it's gonna happen." Kelly said dreamily as the girls giggled. Kelly hugged them all saying their good byes. Kelly slung her purse and a bag over her shoulder as she pulled her suitcase behind her. Her heels clicking on the floor beneath her as she walked. She smiled at her fellow coworkers as she walked to her newly named husband's locker room. She smiled looking down at her 2 ct pear shaped ring with small diamonds surrounding the big diamond. Kelly walked up to the locker room she was looking for. It didn't make sense to knock as he was out in the ring in the middle of his match. She walked into the room putting her luggage off to the side as she gathered her now husbands stuff together leaving out what he was going to wear and what he needed for his shower.

"Hey babe." Randy said getting what he needed giving Kelly a quick kiss and walked in to the showers. Kelly smiled sitting on a bench to wait for Randy to finish up. Randy walked out a few minutes later his towel wrapped around his waist. Kelly's eye roamed over Randy's perfect pecks, over his wonderful abs. Down to where the towel rested on his hip bones. Kelly's mouth was watering. Randy let a small chuckle out as he walked over letting the towel fall to the floor as he got dressed.

"Such a tease." Kelly told him as she chewed on her bottom lip, hers eyes resting on his tight and tanned prefect ass. Everything was prefect about the man standing before her. She loved everything about him, from his good looks, to how he treated her like she was the only one that mattered, to the scruff of facial hair he had for a beard.

"I'm not teasing you babe if you want it, then I'll give it to you no questions asked." Randy told her with a wink. Kelly sat there as she continued to chew her bottom lip thinking it over.

"We can't we have a plane to catch." Kelly said getting up and getting her luggage. "Maybe on the plane." Kelly told him with a devilish grin on her face walking out the door Randy close behind her as he slipped his hand into hers lacing their fingers together. "You gonna tell me where we are going?" Kelly asked as they made their way out to the car.

"Nope it's a surprise babe, but you'll love it." Randy told as he put the luggage in the car.

"Baby where ever we are I will love it because I'm with you." Kelly told him as Randy opened her car door kissing her softly as she got in the car. Randy walked around the car and getting in himself. Kelly rested her hand on his muscular thigh as he drove from the arena to the airport.

They were soon lead through all the little huts sitting on the water to the one that would be theirs on the beautiful island of Bora Bora. Randy tossed his luggage off to the side picking Kelly up bridal style. Kelly giggled slipping her arms around Randy's neck. Randy walked in closing the door with his foot. Randy laid Kelly on the bed; she in return pulled Randy down on her as her lips met his in a hot little kiss. Her hands roaming under his shirt over his back. Randy's hands roamed under her shirt moving over her toned stomach.

They laid on the bed in each others arms the light sheet lazily draped over there sweaty bodies. Kelly reached up stroking her thumb through Randy's beard. Randy took Kelly's hand in his placing a soft kiss to the backside of her hand.

"I love you Kelly."

"I love you too Randy."

They spent the rest of the day being together. Letting there bodies become one. Loving the feel of there bodies against the others. They couldn't get enough of each other.

An hour or so before the sun was to set they held hands as the walked bare foot in the white sand with crystal blue water gently crashing against the beach washing over their feet. They found a nice little spot were they could be alone. Randy sat down pulling Kelly down on his lap wrapping his arms around Kelly. Kelly rested her head against his chest. They sat listening to the waves and watching as the sun set over the ocean, ending a perfect day in paradise with only more to follow.


End file.
